Forever Friends
by JacksonFrost
Summary: Another Black one-shot. This time, it's the relationship between Narcissa and Sirius. Not incest. Read and review!


**Author's Note: **Eight moments, from birth to death, in the relationship of Sirius and Narcissa Black. Not incest! Read and review, please!

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns these characters. Not me.

**--------**

"Sirius, would you like to hold your new cousin?" Aunt Druella asked, beaming. Five year old Sirius nodded eagerly, staring at the bundle of baby that was placed into his arms.

"She's beautiful," Sirius breathed, staring at the tufts of golden hair and the wide clear blue eyes. He stared at her, taking her perfection in. It was here Sirius fell in love for the first time. Not the romantic love, of course not, but the love that existed between family members. The love Sirius had never really had, not with his parents or brother or older cousins. Sure, he loved Regalus and Andromeda, and even Bellatrix, sometimes, but not like this. He bonded with Narcissa so deeply; he forgot his surroundings and everyone around him.

Vaguely, he could hear Andromeda's whine – "Let me hold her, Sirius!"- and Bellatrix's cruel taunt- "Sirius, she's not YOUR sister"- but he ignored them. He only had eyes for this beautiful baby.

"I'll protect you from everything," he whispered to the infant. It seemed to him that the baby smiled gently as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

----

Sirius was only ten, but he wasn't afraid of fourteen year old Bellatrix, who could be cruel and heartless to her younger sisters and cousins. She could also be funny and wild and fiercely protective, but that side of her came out less and less.

Five year old Narcissa knew this, and so when Bellatrix spat in her face and called her a worthless piece of filth, for the crime of messing with her makeup, Narcissa came running to her Sirius.

"Siri," she sobbed, running into his arms and telling him all about Bellatrix's latest strike of cruelty.

"I'll talk to her," Sirius promised, kissing Narcissa gently on the forehead. "And Cissy, you're not worthless."

Narcissa smiled and watched as Sirius yelled at Bellatrix, defending her honor, for ten minutes. Bellatrix fought back, angrily and fiercely, but in the end, gave in.

"All right, Sirius!" Bellatrix snapped. "I won't spit at Narcissa anymore or call her worthless, IF she doesn't go in my makeup anymore." With that, Bellatrix stalked off.

Sirius grinned at Narcissa. "I think that was the best I could get her to say, under the circumstances."

Narcissa giggled and jumped into his waiting arms.

---

"You're a Gryffindor," Narcissa said flatly.

Sirius shrugged irritably. It was the Winter Break of his first year at Hogwarts, the first time he's been home, and this was how he was greeted by his favorite person alive? "So what if I am?" he challenged.

Narcissa looked down. "Mother said…"

Sirius snorted. "What? What does your mother say? You can't see me anymore?"

Narcissa shrugged. "Something like that."

"You're six, Cissy," Sirius snapped. "Time to realize you don't have to do everything your parents tell you to do."

Narcissa flashed her ice blue eyes at him. "Oh? I apologize if I don't want to be blasted off the family tapestry."

Sirius sulked for a moment, then reluctantly responded. "You won't be, Cissa. You're too much of a Black for that…even with all my best efforts."

Narcissa bit her lip. "Are you disappointed?" she asked, and Sirius could see the remnants of the toddler who craved his approval more than anything.

"No," Sirius answered truthfully. "Just sad. I don't want to lose you, Cissy."

Narcissa thought for a second and then smiled brightly. "You won't. I promise. What Mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

----

Narcissa was eleven now, and going to Hogwarts for the first time. Sirius, a lanky sixth year, sat next to her on the train ride. He even told his friends to meet up with him later, sensing Narcissa's discomfort at sitting so close to people the Blacks do not approve of.

Narcissa looked up at him. "Sirius."

"Yeah?" he answered lazily.

"You know I'll be sorted into Slytherin, right?"

"Yeah, I know, Cissy," Sirius smiled at her. "It's okay."

"I just, Andromeda was disowned recently, and everyone hates you, except for me of course, but Sirius, I can't end up like either of you," Narcissa stammered nervously.

Sirius reached out and grabbed her hand. "Hey. You won't. It's okay. I'll still show you around Hogwarts and we can still hang out. We'll be in different Houses, and have different friends, but that's okay. I promise."

Narcissa nodded, trusting him. "We'll always be best friends, right?"

Sirius ruffled her golden hair and she squealed. "Always."

---

"You're leaving?" Narcissa screamed.

Sirius flung stray socks in his bags, not meeting her eyes. "Yeah."

"I don't understand!" she wailed. "You just got back from Hogwarts, and-"

"Cissa, come on," Sirius snapped. "You are almost twelve, and I know you know how tough it's been for me here. I can't take it anymore."

"You have me though!"

"Yeah. I do. And I hope I still will, after today." Sirius looked at his cousin seriously.

Narcissa let a single tear rush down her porcelain cheek. "I don't know. This is more serious than you being sorted into Gryffindor. You'll be disowned, you know!"

"I know, but Cissy, none of this matters. It's just you and me, right? Our stupid parents don't have to factor into our friendship."

Narcissa smiled sadly. "Oh Sirius. You know it does. For me at least."

Sirius snapped his bags shut and stood up. "If that's the way you feel, then," he muttered, pushing past her as he headed outside.

Narcissa followed. "I don't want it to be like this! You mean the world to me, I just-"

"Can't disappoint your parents. I know, Cissa. Just…I don't know. I guess I'll see you next year at Hogwarts."

Narcissa muffled a sob. Sirius sighed and took her in his arms. "Hey. Our friendship will survive this. I promise."

Narcissa looked at him, a little more wary now, but still trusting. "If you promise…I guess I believe you."

Sirius grinned and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Good. I gotta go, but I'll write you. And I'll see you in a few months at school."

Narcissa nodded, her heart breaking. "Okay. Bye," she whispered.

Sirius waved and turned away. She saw him grab a Portkey from his knapsack, and watched as he disappeared.

---

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Narcissa said primly.

"Swimming, Cissa," Sirius teased. He was twenty now, and she was fifteen. He had his own apartment that he shared with three of his Gryffindor friends. He had managed to convince Narcissa to pay him a visit to the lake a few blocks away from his apartment. After he graduated Hogwarts, their relationship had consisted of letters and secret visits that only lasted an hour, two tops.

Narcissa was supposed to be at Hogsmeade right now, but she had finally succumbed to the morose tone in Sirius' letters. "I miss you, Narcissa," he had written. "I want to keep my promise, that we'll always be best friends, but it's getting hard." Deep down, Narcissa missed him as well, although she had perfected her sneer to use when her parents or Bellatrix mentioned his name- usually prefaced with "that filthy blood traitor."

Narcissa sighed, but stripped down to her bikini and started applying a generous amount of sunscreen.

"The sun isn't even that bright today," Sirius teased, already bobbing in the lake.

"I don't want to ruin my complexion," Narcissa snapped.

Sirius laughed. "Of course not. What a horror that would be."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, but closed the bottle of sunscreen, and jumped in.

The two splashed each other for a few minutes, laughing hysterically. Narcissa squealed every time the water hit her, her cold mask finally wiped away. Sirius shook his hair at her, like a dog, and she doubled over laughing as the cool beads of water smacked her in the face.

After a while, the two laid on their backs and floated in the midst of the petals on the lake.

"So," Sirius broke the comfortable silence. "How are Reggie and Bella?"

"Reggie's fine," Narcissa responded. "He misses you. He's kind of obsessed with the Dark Lord now. And he's still best friends with Kreacher." She giggled. Sirius did not.

"Obsessed with Voldy?" he asked, scowling.

Narcissa glared at the disrespectful name, but answered. "I mean, he clips out newspaper cuttings about him and is always asking Bella to tell stories of him…it's a childhood hero, Sirius. It's not that big of a deal."

"Some hero," Sirius glowered, but dropped it, knowing that Regalus might not have turned to Voldemort if his brother had been there for him, and hating himself for that.

Narcissa sighed. "You know Bella's a member now, right? She and her husband."

"Do you see her a lot?" Sirius asked.

"During the summers, yes. She wants to make sure I don't turn out like Andromeda," Narcissa said, laughing hollowly in disbelief. "Do you see Andy at all?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "She's pregnant."

Narcissa jolted up. "Pregnant? With the Mud- with the Muggleborn's baby?"

Sirius just looked at her, a crooked smile on his face. Narcissa gasped. "Well….tell her I…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Sirius took pity on her. "I'll tell her you sent your regards."

Narcissa smiled. "Perfect." It wasn't, really, it was far too impersonal. But it was the best under the circumstances. Proper Blacks didn't associate with those who were disowned....and Narcissa snickered wryly as she remembered where she was and who she was with.

"Now, what about you, Cissa? What's new in your life?" Sirius asked, flopping over on his stomach.

"I'm betrothed," Narcissa answered slowly.

"Betrothed? To who?" Sirius sputtered loudly.

"Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa said quietly.

Sirius scowled at his hands. "That git? You deserve better, Cissy."

Narcissa examined her long, pink nails. "He's a pureblood. Rich. Handsome. Comes from a good family. He's a perfect match for me."

"He's still an arse," Sirius growled. "But are you happy?"

"I suppose," Narcissa said thoughtfully. "I don't really know him that much…But he's better than Bellatrix's husband. Rodolphus could not be more annoying if he tried. Bellatrix can't stand him."

"Bellatrix can stand up for herself, though," Sirius muttered, his heart breaking for Narcissa. She deserved to marry the love of her life, not a man picked out by her over-bearing parents.

"Mother's in charge of the guest list for the wedding, Sirius," Narcissa said suddenly.

Sirius barked out a short laugh. "So, in other words, don't expect an invite?"

Narcissa shrugged helplessly. "I want to invite you, you know that. But my parents would never allow it. And Lucius would be outraged." Perfect tears formed in her icy blue eyes.

"I know. It's okay," Sirius soothed, floating over to her. "When's the wedding?"

"After I graduate Hogwarts," Narcissa said, choking out a smile. "So, in two years. Still a while away, but the planning has already started with my mother." She rolled her eyes.

"Will I see you before then?" Sirius asked slowly. They both knew that after the wedding, Narcissa would be put in an even stronger gilded cage. She would not be allowed to sneak out and see her cousin anymore. The crime for her punishment would be far more serious.

"Sure, Sirius," Narcissa said. "We're still best friends, right?"

"Right," Sirius grinned. She didn't ask him to make any promises this time, and he didn't offer any. They both knew promises were pointless now.

---

Eight years had passed. Narcissa Malfoy hustled down the streets of Diagon Alley, holding a squirming blond toddler in her arms. She was twenty- three and more beautiful and cold than ever. She was the epitome of an Ice Queen and she knew it, everyone knew it.

She paused outside a Quidditch shop. "Look Draco," she cooed, pointing at a broomstick. "When you turn seven, Daddy will buy you one and teach you to ride." Draco giggled, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"I hope he inherited his father's talent, not yours," a joking voice said behind her. Narcissa jumped, startled, and clutched Draco to her. She spun around and gasped as she saw a gaunt man with hollow cheeks and stingy black hair in his piercing grey eyes.

"Sirius," she breathed, glancing over her shoulders to make sure nobody was watching. "I thought you were in Azkaban."

Sirius twisted his mouth. "I escaped. Your sister sends her regards, by the way."

"Bellatrix?" Narcissa whispered, tears pricking her eyes as she thought of her now-insane sister. "How is she?"

"Pretty terrible," Sirius shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "And Regalus?"

Narcissa bounced Draco on her hips, avoiding Sirius' eyes. "Dead. He joined the Death Eaters a few years ago. I think he panicked and wanted to get out, and well, that's not allowed."

A shadow of grief passed over Sirius' face but he brushed it off and smirked. "I should have figured as much. I don't care, Cissa. He hasn't been my brother in quite some time."

Narcissa nodded slowly. "Have you seen Andromeda recently?" she asked softly.

"Not recently," Sirius responded. "But before I went to Azkaban, I saw her a few times. She's happy. She has a daughter. She must be eight by now. Nymphadora. She's a Metamorphmagus."

A ghost of a smile flitted over Narcissa's face. "That's cute. How are you, Sirius?"

"As well as could be expected, I suppose," Sirius said bitterly. "You better hope nobody sees you with me. I'm a wanted man, you know." He laughed harshly.

Narcissa drew back into an alley corner and motioned him to come closer. He complied. "This is Draco, my son," she beamed, skillfully changing the subject. "He just turned two."

Sirius smirked at the child. "My nephew. He's as cute as you were, Cissy."

Narcissa flushed with pride. "I haven't seen you in forever, Sirius."

"Seven years," Sirius calculated thoughtfully. "Not such best friends, after all."

A stab of pain went through Narcissa. "I guess not," she whispered, a crystal tear drop forming and sliding down her porcelain cheek.

Sirius gently brushed it off. "We shouldn't have expected it, really. We live two different lives."

Narcissa nodded, absently stroking her son's hair. They heard a shout in the distance and Sirius drew back into the alley.

"I can't stay long," he warned. "Actually, I probably should be leaving now. And I can't promise when I'll see you again."

"Perhaps never," Narcissa responded, somewhat sadly. "I think it may be best to just keep our memories. We don't want to force this."

"You don't want to lose everything," Sirius observed, grinning. "And you will, if you're seen with your Dumbledore-loving cousin, eh?"

Narcissa grimaced. "Sirius…"

Sirius ruffled her silky hair, like he always did, and Narcissa smiled brightly, remembering, even as she rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Cissy. I understand. I won't seek you out again."

Narcissa gently sat down her child and enclosed Sirius in a fierce embrace. "I do miss you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled his familiar, heart-breaking grin. "I'll always miss you, Cissy."

Narcissa drew back, smiling, and Sirius nodded jerkily. "Well, I guess this is it, then. Goodbye, Cissa dear."

"Goodbye," Narcissa said softly. Sirius grinned once more, and before her eyes, shifted into a lanky black dog, who roughly licked her, and ran away.

Narcissa gaped after him, clutching her son to her. "That, Draco," she said reverently. "That was your Uncle Sirius."

---

Narcissa heard her husband rush into their house and sighed. He had been out all night, on the Dark Lord's business. Narcissa ran a brush through her golden hair as her husband burst through the door to their room.

"You'll wake Draco," she warned.

Lucius waved her concern off. "Narcissa, guess who your sister killed tonight?" he panted.

"I really have no idea," Narcissa said coolly, examining her perfect skin for flaws. "A member of the Order, I would assume."

"Not just any member of the Order," Lucius gasped in excitement. "Your cousin!"

Narcissa let the brush fall with a clatter. "Sirius?"

"Yes, yes!" Lucius beamed.

"Bellatrix killed Sirius?" Narcissa asked slowly. The words seemed foreign to her. How could that be?

Lucius nodded impatiently. "Yes, I just said that."

Narcissa couldn't move. It was insane. Bellatrix kill her cousin? Impossible. And Sirius? How could he be dead? Vibrant Sirius, so full of life…she let out a warbled cry.

Lucius looked at her strangely. "I thought you would be happy. Your family tree is cleaner now."

Narcissa closed her eyes, as the memories came rushing back. It had been thirteen years since she had last seen Sirius in Diagon Alley. Yet a day hasn't gone by when she hadn't thought of him. "Oh. I am happy. Elated, in fact," Narcissa said dully.

Lucius grinned and gave her an exuberant kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to wake up Draco and tell him the happy news."

Narcissa didn't bother to protest, instead letting the tears fall. "Oh Sirius," she murmured, her heart breaking. "How did this happen?"

She imagined his grinning reply. "Dunno, Cissy. But I guess it's done now. I'll see you in the Afterlife. We can be true best friends then."

Narcissa laughed a bit madly through her tears. "That would be lovely, Sirius. Best friends, you and me. Forever."

_fin._


End file.
